The Only Exception (Sub! 2p! Canada x Reader)
by Rain109
Summary: Based semi off of real events. You are a seventeen year old student in high school. Being anime obsessed, you notice that this one sub at you school kind of looks like 2p! Canada from Hetalia, and begin to develop a crush. But you are not the only one who is.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction, on THIS site. I do have many more though! I will post them later though, seeing as it's getting late here. Well, anyways, there is this sub at my school who is 26 and looks EXACTLY like 2p! Canada! I hate to admit it though, I have a crush on him. . . In this story, some of the events are true, such as asking his name and the- ya know what, I better not spoil it. . . Well, this is Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is in progress. Hope you like it! Please comment!**

* * *

Your P.O.V.

Everyday as I walk down the hall with my friend, Melody, we see him standing at a new door in the 100's hall. And every time we pass him, we smile and giggle, and he secretly blushes back.

One day, Melody and I asked one of our best guy friends, Allen, to ask him his name in the hall. We walked with him, then dropped him off at his door. As soon as we heard, "Excuse me, sir," we burst out into laughter and ran ahead a bit. Once we got into our last class of the day, which was the next class, with Allen, he said, "He said his name is Mr. Williams." we nod and I start grinning and giggling uncontrollably. The reason we were obsessed with him is because he looked so damn familiar. . .

Then, a week later, we were to ask Allen to do us another favour, but he ceased to be there. So we asked another one of our guy friends, Gage. We asked him to ask his age. And he did. When we got into class, he told us, "He said Twenty-two," and we nodded. God, I think I was developing a crush! One that could most likely never be fulfilled. . .

Until, one day, we had him as our sub, in reading class. Now, I was able to get a better look at him as I passed through the door. He has blond hair that was back in a ponytail, and he wore a sweater that looked so damn cozy! So, I sat in my usual seat, in the upper corner, in the isle, Melody in the back row, 2 columns over. Once the bell rang, he came in and shut the door behind him. "We're just gonna read today," he announced simply, then sat and pulled out his own book. I looked back at Melody, and she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I looked back, blushing furiously. I pulled out my book, Allegiant, and began reading. Every so often, I would steal glances up at him to see him looking back at me with a red face.

After about halfway through the class, I hear some creaking, so I look back up again and see him standing, and walking towards me. I quickly look back down at my book, face beet red. I can hear another sort of creaking noise. Taking a chance, I glance up and see that he is now sitting on the stool directly in front of my seat. Holy. . . And as I'm staring, he scoots a bit to turn towards me. He looks above his glasses, and smiles. I look back down again, feeling as if my face were ready just to melt off at that point. Dear god he's so sexy. . .

Now, luckily, the guys in my class are complete retards, so one of them farted and the other made some sort of weird noise.

I couldn't help but smile, seeing as my life had just been spared. I took that time to stretch, also, as the class was laughing. Mr. Williams looked down at me first, seeing my smiling face, then obviously let it go. What if I had been frowning? Would it have been different then? I look back at Melody and see her smiling at me. I give a small smile back and mouth the words, "Shut up. . ." When I turn back, I see him staring down at me with something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed a bit scary. . .

DING

And there's the bell. Boy, how the time flew. . .

I gather up all my crap, folding my page over to bookmark it. Then, Melody and I walk out of the classroom. As I left, I could feel as if someone were trying to burn a hole into my skin. And I knew exactly who that was. . .

"(_y/n_)! Come on dude! You've had this crush forever now! Just ask for a frickin picture with him!" Melody prompted. I just sighed and turned my head the opposite way as we walked to lunch.

"I dunno, it might just be awkward. . . As much as I'd love to, he'd probably say no. . ." I replied softly, not my usual self. My usual self is yelling at people and getting into fights with Melody's friend, my enemy, Alex. We sat down at our table for lunch, which was unfortunately near Alex. . . Though, luckily, some of our other guy friends were there! Such as Alfred, Gilbert, and Mathias. On second thought, where did I get these friends?! Oh, right. They thought I was all cool for totally ignoring this nerd who was trying to confess to me. And after, I made sure to totes take in that full experience of a confession. Just to piss 'em off. . .

"Hey (_y/n_), Melody!" Alfred shouted to us once we sat down across from him. I cracked my knuckles as I reached down and grabbed my phone from my boot.

"Hey, dude." I said casually. Melody just sat there, too distracted by the pictures on my phone to care about his welcome.

"So, did ya guys hear about Mrs. Braginski?" At that, I looked up at Gilbert. What had happened to our writing teacher?

"No, I didn't hear. What happened?" I asked, nudging Melody slightly to pay attention, only to earn a soft "Ow" from her as she rubbed her arm. Hey! She knows what kind of strength I possess!

"Well," He begins, suddenly catching all of our attention, "I heard that she went missing. It happened over the weekend. So, we're getting a sub until she comes back." he explains, looking down underneath the table as he peels his orange.

"I hope she's alright. She was the only teacher who hasn't given me a detention yet!" I explain, resting my head on his hand. "And I hope we don't have a really strict, old sub. I hate those kind. They act like chewing gum is a sin!" that just earned a chuckle from Mathias.

"Yeah, you proved that point a month ago when we had a sub for Gilbert's brother, Mr. Beilschmidt." I smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. . . Good times. . ." I said semi softly. Melody just grabbed my phone slowly from my grasp, opened it up, and started looking at and sending herself pictures. I looked back down, reach into my paper bag, and pull out a bag occupied by a pickle. I take it out, suck the juice off of it so it won't drip, then start to munch on it. Last year, they would have looked at me like I'm crazy, but now, eating weird foods is normal for me. The prove that point, I eat/drink vinegar, pickles, pickle juice, salt and vinegar chips, italian dressing, etc.

"Well, anyways, you guys wanna hang out at the rec after school?" Alfred asks, fixing the collar to his most famous bombers jacket. We all just look up at him and nod.

"Yeah,"

"I'm down with that,"

"Sounds cool,"

Writing is our last class of the day. Or, the full name, Writing Workshop. Melody, Alfred and I began fighting through the halls to our class. I almost literally started a fight, though Melody stopped me before I threw a punch while Alfred cheered me on. If he was such a hero, why wasn't he saving me from the pain I would get if they threw a punch back?

My breath hitched in my throat and Melody just started bursting out laughing. Guess who was standing outside our door? Yep. Mr. Williams. Wow, shouldn't that have been obvious that that was going to happen by now?

"Come on, dude!" Alfred called, grabbed my stuff, giving it to Melody, then picking me up bridal style and running with me forward. As soon as I came back in touch with reality, I thought I had lost it again when I didn't feel the ground. Though, when I looked down, I realized that I could feel warm arms and chest pressing up against me, and noticed that Alfred was carrying me.

"Holy- Bro! Put me down!" I cried out, wiggling in his grasp.

"I'm not a holy bro! I'm a hero! I was saving you from having one of your fan girl attacks!" He explained. And I just relaxed. Well, atleast I didn't have to do any work. . . He set me down close to the door, also close to "you know who". I grabbed my stuff back from Melody and entered the classroom under Mr. Williams staring gaze.

I sat down in my chair, third row, second chair, behind Allen, across from Melody, next to Alfred and Gilbert, in front of Mathias. Surrounded by all my buds. Fun, huh? Even though they talk too much, I threaten them to shut up or else I'll punch their face in. . . Hey! I just want good grades! Considering that this is our last year of school! Though, it's only October.

The bell rang, Mr. Williams came in and shut the door, then stood before the class, scanning us over before his eyes fell directly on me. I was nervous under his gaze and was pretty sure I heated up pretty quickly.

"Well then. . ." he began, "As you may or may not have heard, your teacher will be out for a bit. In the meantime, I will be her replacement. If you don't know me already, my name is Mr. Williams." he explained with a bored expression. Though, when looking back at me, he seemed to gain confidence and sit up straight. Oh, this might be fun. . .

"So, then, today we will be going down to the libraries to use the computers for your. . . autobiography project." Ugh, I hate that project! It is so mean to me! I mean, like, there are twelve chapters, all due on December third, no exceptions. And I'm not very close to finishing!

Everyone began to gather back up their stuff and stand. Of course, all of my buds waited for me, then walked out with me. Mr. Williams followed us out, seeming to be staring at me. . . Staring at. . . something. . .

Mr. William's P.O.V.

"So, meet up at my house today for the rec?" (_y/n_) asked to her friends.

The rec? Oh, lovely, this is perfect. . . I can't wait until tonight then. . .

Your P.O.V.

"Yep,"

"Sounds good, dude!"

"Alright then! Be there by four. I'll get my homework done by then so we can go." I explain. At this point, I couldn't help myself. I throw my head over my shoulder only to see Mr. Williams staring at me. I mentally smirk to myself, give him a slight wink, see his face heat up, then turn my head back around and continue as if nothing ever happened. . .

* * *

**Just letting you know again, Chapter 2 should be out pretty soon. I think I am close to finishing it. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, okay then! I got this done WAY earlier than I had suspected! I realized how easy my homework was tonight and thought, "Hey, why not just finish the chapter now to get it over with?" Like, I decided to end it when I did just because I thought it might be good there. . . Yep. . . X3 A bit off topic, butt today my friend and I realized that she is going to start calling me Amelia. As in Amelia F. Jones. 2 reasons. 1) Yesterday when her parents asked her who she was texting, she said Amelia. . . Btw, that's not my real name (though you can either call me Amelia or Rain). . . and 2) I am EXACTLY like an America that it's freaky. . .**

**Wow, I am getting WAY off topic! Alright! Well, by the time this is posted, I have already read two comments sating that you would like more! Well, thanks for that! It really did help me to finish this chapter!**

* * *

Your P.O.V.

BANG BANG

"Ugh! I'm coming!"

BANG BANG

"Shut up! I said I'm c-"

BANG BA-

"WHAT PART OF SHUT THE HELL UP DO YOU NOT-" I sighed once I saw Melody on my door step. "Why'd ya do it so many times?" I asked, opening the door a bit wider to see her better

"That was the guys," he said, sticking her thumb over her shoulder. "They are hiding behind that tree." I smirked at that. I knew exactly how to scare the shit out of them. . .

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my pocket knife. Yes, I carry around a pocket knife with me. You never know when you might need it! Anyways, I set myself up and focus on the tree. With all my strength, I pull back and whip it at the tree, hitting it dead in the middle, bringing a screech out from behind the tree. All of the guys popped out, hands above their head in a surrender.

With a smile of satisfaction, I smile and skip over to the tree. I yank out my knife, fold it back up, and stick it back into my pocket. "Now," I start, turning around to their shocked faces. "Let's get going!" I finish with a smile. Snapping out of their daze, they nod and catch up with me as I turn around head towards my car. I hop into the driver's seat, Melody in the passenger's, and the three boys in the back, Alfred, Gilbert, and Mathias, also known as the Awesome Trio. Well, atleast they seem to call themselves that. . .

The car ride was filled with laughter as we all decided to roll down the windows, crank the music, and start singing loudly. And boy how the time flew, because before we knew it, we were in the parking lot of the rec center. I took the keys out and we all stepped out and away from the car.

Once in the rec, we all signed in, putting in our pins, then headed down the four steps that led into the main part. The gym itself was down another flight of steps in a ditch thing, or whatever you wanna fudgin' call it. I walked all the way down there with my head down, knowing how many times a had tripped and fallen on those steps. As I reached the bottom and looked up, I gasped inwardly. Standing there on the gym floor fixing one of the basketball nets was Mr. Williams, wearing a "staff" shirt. . . SINCE WHEN DID HE WORK AT THE REC?! Well, I mean, considering I really don't know much about him. . . I bite my lip until I taste the tangy taste of blood filling my mouth, and walk over to the bleachers, along with the rest of them, a blush creeping up on my face.

Melody nudges me in the side, smiles at me, and wiggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and facepalm. We put our stuff on the bleachers and stand there, waiting for the guys to get their shit together and pick team captains for basketball.

"I think (_y/n_) should be a captain!"

"Uhm, guys?" I start, and they all turn towards me. "You do realize that we have an odd number, right?" Alfred's eyes widened at that.

"Woah, I hadn't realized that. . ."

"Sådan en idiot. . ." Mathias said in his Danish language. I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you need an extra player?" That next voice that came from behind surprised us all. We all turned around quickly to see Mr. Williams standing there.

"M-Mr. Williams?!" Gilbert stuttered out. Mr. Williams just began to grin.

"Call me Matt. Though, only outside of school,"

Gilbert gulped and responded, "Got it,"

"And, of course you can play!" I chime in, a bright smile across my face. And what was that on his? Was that a blush coming from the oh-so-great Mathew Williams? And yeah, I know his full name, don't judge. . .

That smile remains and he nods. "Well then, Alfred and I will be captains!" I say proudly. "Alfred, you pick first!"

"Alright then. . . Gilbert!" he calls out happily and fist bumps with him as they meet. Now, being the devious little ass that I am, I know exactly who to pick.

"Mathias." he gives himself a small congratulations as he walks over and stands besides me. I mean, of course they all like me! I'm f'n hot! Who wouldn't? I would date myself if I could!

Alfred gives me a friendly glare, like an "Oh, so that's how this is going to be," look. "Melody." So predictable. . . "Then, you get Mr- Matt. . ." Matt walks over and stands beside me while Alfred runs off and grabs a basketball from the rack. We all move towards the center and Melody takes the ball and puts holds it between where Alfred and I stand, making faces at each, ready for the throw off, or whatever you call it.

"Ready?" Both Alfred and I nod. She throws it up into the air then runs off as to not get hit with our aggressiveness. Alfred, being the taller one, is able to hit the ball away from me and to his teammate, Gilbert. I instantly turned and started sneaking over to the dribbling Gilbert. Him, being unaware with Mathias totally blocking his view, I sneak between them and snatcht the ball as I do.

"(_y/n_)! Over here!" Matt calls, acknowledging the presence of the ball in my hands. As I see Melody and Alfred closing in on me, I quickly pass the ball over to Matt, who they then go after. I ran over to the basket and wave my arms out for him to pass it back. He does after tricking the others a few times. Totally confused, they all just stand there as I jump up and barely make it into the net, being for my height. The other team boos and sighs while mine cheers.

"Good job, (_y/n_)!" Mathias said, giving me a friendly pat on the back. Matt comes up to me also and smiles.

"Good job," he says simply. I smile back and nod.

"Come on guys! Next round, we'll whip your asses!" Alfred cat calls to us. I give a short giggle and run after them towards the middle.

"Don't be too sure about that, hero," I say, slightly rolling my eyes.

"Hah! Told ya we'd win!" I taunted at the losing team. Gilbert just stood there, arms crossed.

"Totally not awesome. . ." he complained, only getting a short giggle from me. Alfred, too, was upset, obviously. I mean, being the hero meant that he wanted to win, badly. Melody wasn't as upset, seeing as she just enjoyed playing. Now, my team on the other hand? As soon as I made the winning point for our team, Mathias picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. Though when I looked into Matt's eyes? They seemed to have a warning in them. Not to me, but to Mathias. What did he do? I mean, we won after all. What could have made him mad?

* * *

**Please comment! It really does help to get me moving along in the story faster. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Late Christmas guys! I hope you got everything you wanted! I sure did! I got an America ornament, doll, and shirt! Best gifts ever! I mean, though, nothing could beat the tickets to see Brian Regan, a comedian, in concert! X3 Well, here is this chapter from me to you as my present, to you. From me to you, to you, from me, me to you made by me from me, to you. . . Me to you. . . you from me. . .**

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Ugh. History is soooo boring. . . I was tapping my fingers against the table in a sort of rhythm. Some others were also tapping their pens and feet in unison to my fingers. Woah! Are we forming some kind of unspoken band?! Or, or, High school musical! Wait, nevermind, I don't wanna turn out like Gabriella or someone. . . Now that would be a sad ending to my already tragic life. . .

And, see? These are the kind of thoughts that come to mind when I've bored my brains out. So sad. So very sad. . .

_Ding!_

The bell snapped me from my thoughts, and I silently thanked it. No more being bored in history meant no more high school musical which means no more thoughts of suicide. . .

I stand up and gather my stuff, then exit the room and stand there for a second to wait for Melody. She finally walks out after a bit. I see a white paper in her hand and can't help but give her a small chuckle.

"Test corrections?" I ask. Her face turns red and she looks away.

"Shut up. . ." she mumbles back. After a minute, I suddenly feel hitting, against my shoulder.

"Dude! What the fu-" I cut myself short as I feel a hand press against my back and shove me forward into a body. And you wanna know who's body that was? Of course you do! It was fudging Sora!

No, no. Just kidin'! Don't get yourself too excited. Cause, (*cough cough*) You were excited, right?

Anyways, it was Matt! (No derp. . .)

"Son of a barrel. . ." I 'curse' to myself as all my stuff scatters across the hall. See, I obviously would have used some words from a larger vocabulary, but with a teacher there? Nah, I decided to play it PewDiePie style. . .

"Son of all the barrels. . ." he replied back in response. Oh, lord. He knew of Pewds and Cry? Hah! That just made me burst out into laughter. I had to clutch my stomach, that's how hard i was laughing. Though, when I was finally done with my little 'episode', the bell had just rung.

"Ah, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz..." I end, switching the letters so as, once again, not get in trouble. "I'm gonna be late for class."

He just looked over at me on the ground, trying to pick up my stuff, and he did the same, helping me out, occasionally stealing glances. "Where are ya going?" he asked.

"Room 314, Science." I say simply, stuffing a pen, pencil, and sharpie into one boot, and my phone back into the other.

I looked up at him and see his grin deepen. "What a coincidence. That just so happens to be where I am teaching."

I swallow hard. God, do you have any aspirin? I think I might be having a heart attack. . .

We walk into my classroom together, and I take my seat while he walks up to the front of the class. Every single eye is upon me, even that of Mr. Kirkland, the assistant teacher. Creepily, everyone in my class seems to think he has some sort of 'crush' on me. . . That totes redic, right?

I press my lips together and pull out a piece of paper to write random crap on while attendance is being done. Hm. . . We just took a test yesterday, so i wonder what we will be doing todaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy. . . . .

I slowly snap from my thoughts as I feel hot breath running down the back of my neck. My whole body stiffens, and my breath hitches in my throat. I slowly turn around to be met with the eyes of Mr. Kirkland. He was about three-fourths of a foot away from my face. Way, WAY, too close for my liking, as hot as the dude was.

"Please, call me Arthur, (_y/n_)," he said softly. Woah, I've been told two teachers names personally within twenty-four hours? Score!

I slowly nodded, too unsure what to think to speak.

"Could I borrow a piece of paper, love?" He asks, slightly tilting his head to the side. I slowly nod once again, then turn back around and pull out a folder, one side filled with paper. I take a piece out and turn back around to hand it to him.

"May I borrow a pen, too, please, love?" He asks. I nod again and redo the procedure. He smiles warmly at me and nods. Then, he stands back up fully and walks two rows back, which is the last row and has empty seats, and sits down in a chair, occasionally stealing glances up at me. Oh, I ceased to mention that my classroom used to a be a lecture hall. So the different rows are on different levels. It's pretty cool actually. I am in the last row that people sit in. Then there are two empty rows behind me. We always end up stealing chairs from those rows, since ours have been stolen. And, now the seat next to me is open, since my friend Neeraja, a cool Indian dude, moved away.

"Alright. She really didn't have much planned for today, so I was told to take you all outside. Outside is science too, no questions. Let's go," Ma- Uhm. . . I mean, Mr. Williams, said standing up and out of his chair. The whole rest of the class followed his actions and stood up. I stood at the end of my row and waited for Melody. It was just her and I in the class her were good friends. None of the guys were in our science class. We walked up, then down the steps and out of the room and started down the hall after the rest of our class. Mr. Williams and Mr. Kirkland, walked behind us. Maybe about ten feet back. I could hear a paper being folded up, then shoved into a pocket carefully.

"Can I, have my phone back now?" I ask Melody. God, how many fudgin times does she have to go through my pictures before it gets old?! Next time, I'll just replace them all with pictures of colors. Will she still be interested then?

"Nope. I'm just having too much fun. . ." she said with a large grin, not even looking up from it. "Hey, what if I drop your phone right now and let you go retrieve it off the muddy ground? She asked me. We were sitting on the bleachers outside, top row. We were the only ones sitting there for the moment. Everyone else decided that they were on crack or something and started running around the track like hyperactive Yorkies. They're not BSing anyone. . . Also, it had rained earlier this morning. And may I tell you, I love rain. . . Melody makes fun of me for it, calling me Rain, though still. Sometimes I'll purposely go out for a ride in the park when I know it is to rain. It's just one of my hobbies. That's why Melody soon developed the nickname for me, Rain. She's trying to get everyone to call me it now. No fun. . .

"Whoops. . ." she said as the phone slipped out of her hands.

I glared at her as I heard a splash below us. "God damn it Melody, you are so fucking lucky it has a waterproof otterbox case over it, or else you would literally be dead. . ." I threatened, giving one finally glare before weaving through the poles in the back of the bleachers and dangling from one. Taking in a deep breath, I let go and let myself drop. I came in contact with the muddy earth about two seconds later, the dirty water splashing up and all over my shirt and pants, some on my face and arms, too. Great, just fucking great. . . I dig my hand into the mud puddles in search for my phone.

Suddenly, behind me, I hear splashing and feet walking towards me. Not two, but four. I turn my muddy face around and up to be met with Arthur and Matt. Or, Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Williams. Then both bent down on either side of me and started to also dig through the mud muddles. I'm confused. Had they seen my phone drop or something?

Well, in the end I was grateful for their help because Matt ended up actually finding it! He pulled it out from the mud puddle as if he were catching a huge bass on a fishing trip. He held it out to me, and I gladly took it wiping the mud off on my pants. I mean, I was already covered it in. How could it appear much worse? So, we all stood up and wiped off our hands.

"We should probably get down to the nurse to get cleaned up," Mr. Kirkland suggested in that deep, heavy british accent of his. We all nodded then headed off back towards the doors. Before I disappeared around the corner, I looked back at Melody laughing her brains out and gave her a death glare. I hope she never finds her matching Harmony. . . (X3 Get what I did there?)

"My mom is at work and my dad is. . . uhm, not with us. . ."

"Do you have any other close relatives?"

"I told you that I live close!"

The nurse raised her eyebrows at me, but finally agreed.

"Alright then. Go get your stuff and just stay home, considering it's already eight period and there's no use coming back." I nodded then stood and headed off towards my locker. Arthur was in the nurse cleaning up his arms seeing as those were the only things that had gotten mud on them, while Matt had been soaked like me and was also going home.

After about eight minutes, I headed back towards the attendance office with my stuff, signed out, then headed back towards the front doors. Now, the office was right by the doors, and the nurse was in the office. Right as I stepped out the second set of doors, a hand grabbed my arm, causing me to spin around. Oh, it was just Arthur. Looking down with a tint of red in his cheeks, he handed me a piece of paper, let me go, then went back inside. Hm. Strange. . . I folded up the paper and shoved it in my pocket, deciding to open it at home.

Okay. Now would be a good time to face it. I lied to the nurse. I am nowhere near close. I am actually a town over. twenty minutes by car, who knows by walk? At Least she didn't tell me to come back. . . School would be over by the time I left my house!

I start off towards the side street that would take me through a shortcut to the main road.

All of a sudden I hear a horn honk, causing me to be startled at turn to my right. There I see a red, 2011 Mustang. Oh, so beautiful. . . And guess who was driving it? Ding ding ding Dora! You found the mountain that was right fn behind you the whole fn time! Anyways, yeah! It was Mattie! He rolled down the window and stuck his head out, still driving very slowly.

"You totally do not live around here, if you walked up the rec yesterday. . ." Matt pointed out as he fit some shades onto his head.

I looked down and shook my head. "No, you're right," I should back, my head pointed at the ground. "I just needed to get that woman off my back so she could let me go home and get changed up. . ."

"Well, do you need a ride? I'm open for it," He offered. At that I looked up. Could this be real? I thought it could only be in my dreams! Well, I can't pass it by! I smiled heartwarmingly and nodded at him. Plus, I would have an excuse to ride in such a cool car! I ran across the street and to the other side of the car. I then hopped in and buckled up.

"Wait! Won't I get your seats all muddy?" I asked, a bit concerned. Though, when he looked over at me, he didn't seem to be.

"Naw, it's fine. I'll wash it out," He said with a smile. I just smiled back and nodded. Then he started off down the road.

Matt's P.O.V.

Anyone else, I would have shoved their ass up their skull if they even breathed on my seats. But for (_y/n_)? I just couldn't even imagine of hurting her. That would be like snapping my hockey stick in two. I would do anything for her. And anything to make her mine. . .

Your P.O.V.

Soon, after giving him my address, we arrived at my house. He pulled into my driveway, and I got out. Just as I was about to walk away from the car, he called out for me.

"Hey, wait! There's something else wrong with your phone besides the mud!" I frowned, then looked down at it. What else could have been wrong? "Just, let me see it," and so I did. I went around and handed him my phone. After about thirty seconds, he handed it back with a smile. "I fixed it." he stated.

"What was wrong with it?" I asked. That smile soon turned into a grin.

"It didn't have my number in it." And with that, he quickly pulled out of my driveway. Before he fully pulled away down the street, he gave me a wink and a grin.

I looked down at my phone. In his contacts, in the notes section, it said, "Call me,"

"Ahh. . . I feel so fresh now. . ." I told myself as I dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a cami. I sat myself down on the couch with a towel hanging over my shoulders. "Now, time to open that paper. . ." I pulled out that folded piece of paper Arthur gave me before I left. Slowly and carefully, I unfolded it and read it:

_(I learned how to write this from a German friend of mine,)_

_(_y/n in German_), Text mich irgendwann?_

And then below that was a number.

Woah. I've got two teachers going after me? And two teachers numbers? What an interesting life! I'll call ya from prison once the school board finds out!

* * *

**Sorry if I missed anything. I am editing this at, like, 5:20 in the morning. I haven't slept at all. CURSE YOU ADDICTIVE KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**And ohhh! Tomorrow I'm going to guitar center to get another guitar! I am soooo excited! I'm either going to get a red Carlo Robelli or a blue Squier SD6G. Either one looks really beautiful and reasonable in price for me.**

**Happy Holidays guys!**

**Oh! And now I'm also addicted to Pokemon Y, and Hunger Games minecraft. . . I can't help myself! It's so fun! I won a match once! It was such a story! **

**Translation:**

**_Text mich irgendwann? - - - - - - - - - - - - - Text me sometime?_**


End file.
